


Bundles of Joy

by mystiri1



Series: Mpreg 100 [2]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: ffvii_100, Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 11:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1





	Bundles of Joy

It was just like Genesis, Angeal thought as he laid the last of the triplets in their cradle, that if he was going to do something highly improbable, he’d do it with flair.

When his lover defected from ShinRa, he’d never dreamed it was because he was pregnant. But when Angeal found out, there was only one honourable thing to do. And looking at the three little boys, one of them with red hair, and one with black, he couldn’t help but feel proud.

Still, he had to ask.

“Genesis, why does this one have silver hair?”


End file.
